cowplay_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Incredible Cocksucker: Public Dancing
The Incredible Cocksucker: Public Dancing is a sequel to The Incredible Cocksucker: Wrong Place, Wrong Time and the third episode in Phase Two of the Cowplay Universe. Set two months after the events of Bimbo Bratson and Doctor Bae: SlaveCloning, the episode sees the first time a slave in Master Jonathan's harem gets a job. After The Great School Fuck, Clinton School collapsed into disarray with the sign being spray painted to read, "Clit School." Led by Principal Gail Months, the school had ineffectual leadership and had lost many teachers as a result of Master Jonathan's actions. Unable to operate properly, all students transferred elsewhere, and the school closed. Demolished, two months of construction transpired, as Jimmy Simmons opened the first strip club in the area, Orbs. The Incredible Cocksucker was the first stripper hired by Orbs and was led there on the leash by Master Jonathan. A month prior, Slave-Defense was installed in her programming and aims to protect her from being fucked by anyone except members and the leader of the harem. She blew Master Jonathan while he made it clear to Simmons that he was the only one to fuck her. She was the premium, main attraction and would only be used for dancing and for show among the public. Her name would even be on the sign as the premier dancer of the club. Back in the strip club, Master Jonathan sat his briefcase down and he watched as The Incredible Cocksucker performed an incredibly seductive striptease and lap dance for her owner, before she performed one of her patented perfect cock sucks. Simmons broke up the 69 by introducing the pair to the new stripper hire, a young woman with big boobs named Morgan, and he revealed that two more hires, Laura and Stefania, are on their way. He instructed Morgan to open the doors as she and Cocksucker then rushed backstage. Included in the crowd of people who'd come to see the show on its opening night were Adam and David, the latter of whom watched intently as opposed to the former's eagerness. Before Williams could announce the Cocksucker, Dallass burst out of the briefcase and announced her slave sister on stage before offering up her naked ass to anyone who wanted a lap dance while the Cocksucker performs. Scott Johnson aimed to retrieve his former client as the entire crowd became silent and awestruck while watching the Cocksucker perform instead. Dallass subdued him and he was thrown out as Master Jonathan later called the agency and got him fired for the loss of Dallass as a client. Money was thrown at Cocksucker while she performed on stage and stripped before Morgan descended in her bikini via a high wire system that deposited her on stage with Cocksucker on stage to hoots and hollers. Cocksucker and Morgan danced and rode together while Cocksucker poured alcohol over her body during her epic dance routine. The two became obsessed with each other as Dallass made out with her owner, giving everyone a lovely, arousing show for the evening. After the routine ended and the club emptied, Master Jonathan negotiated with Simmons to purchase Morgan, much to her chagrin, but the contract she signed enabled this to transpire. Before she knew it, she was brought back to Mindy Manor where she was transformed by Dallass into Titsy McDumbass permanently, despite her mix of excitement and skepticism. Master Jonathan motorboated Titsy while receiving a blowjob from the Cocksucker. They were happy with both of their new jobs. Dallass also accidentally turned the television on and off with her big ass, revealing a news report from Mallory Brooke about Orbs where Simmons mentioned she belonged on stage. Shocked, she deferred to Jenny Dell, the news anchor in the studio, who revealed that David had been elected the new town mayor. Category:Episodes